


Is this what marriage is?

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Wedding, in love and exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Oops, I slipped and wrote another coda. David and Patrick finally get back to their apartment the morning after their wedding.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 41
Kudos: 359





	Is this what marriage is?

“I don’t think I can make it.”

The clank David’s keys make when he drops them on the table is too loud, with exhaustion and too much crying having left him a bit frayed. He’s not entirely sure of what time it is either. It’s morning, he knows that much at least.

Patrick’s warm body presses against his back, prompting David to take a deep, steadying breath.

“C’mon baby, we’re so close.”

This baby thing is new, but David likes it very much. Probably because of Patrick’s vows and undoubtedly because Patrick whispered it in his ear after they’d sneaked away from the reception, stolen a key to an empty room at the motel and David had finally gotten his hand inside Patrick’s very expensive pants. There’s only so long he could help himself with his husband looking that good. They’d also taken advantage of the easy access of David’s skirt. And the Rose Apothecary body lotion on the bathroom counter. Thankfully this was one time Stevie remembered to restock.

So yeah, he’s feeling _pretty good_ about Patrick calling him baby.

Walking forward with Patrick in tow, David lets out a relieved sigh when he finally reaches the end of their bed. Neither of them speak as they both get undressed, but Patrick does take David’s jacket from his hands and carefully drapes the expensive garment over the back of the couch. He really does treat the things that are important to David with such care, like his sweaters, his face creams, and his heart. 

“If you set an alarm, we’re getting a divorce,” David declares as he slides his naked body beneath the comforter, loving the cool slide of the sheets against his skin.

Patrick drops his phone on the side table and crawls in next to him, smiling as he scoots in close and wraps one hand around his back.

“That is not how I intend to wake my husband up.”

David’s eyes that had already closed shoot open at that.

“Oh really? What exactly did you have in mind?”

Patrick doesn’t answer, not with words anyway. His mouth is too busy kissing David senseless. When his tongue slips into David’s mouth, David groans, both from pleasure and frustration at his body’s complete inability to do what he knows they both really want to do. Before he has to be the one to say it, Patrick’s slowing the kiss, his hand on David’s waist sliding up between them to rest lightly on his cheek. 

“I’ve got an idea or two,” Patrick whispers, his words muffled a bit as they’re spoken against David’s lips. 

A rush of happiness has David smashing his face into the pillow beneath Patrick’s cheek while his hand pushes on his chest until Patrick is flat on his back. He just needs to wrap himself around this man, his husband, his everything. Patrick is on the same page, as always, pulling on David’s arm until it’s draped snug across his waist, his fingers curling around his elbow to keep him close.

“Hey Patrick?”

“Hmm…”

“You should put your nose thing in, you snore when you don’t.”

Patrick’s head turns towards David on his pillow and David can’t stop from laughing at the look of utter defiance on his husband’s face.

“I do not.”

“Oh honey, you do. You know you do. That thing isn’t just to help you breathe better and you know it.”

“Well…uh…you know you do, too, right?”

“Sure, okay, if that makes it easier for you.”

Patrick’s cheeks have flushed to an adorable pink hue and he’s visibly flustered as he reaches over into his side drawer. As soon as he’s back on his pillow next to David, nose thing in place, David latches back onto him in the same position he was before. 

“Never sexier, I promise.”

To prove it, he nudges Patrick’s chin up with his nose so he can press a few wet kisses to his collarbone. Patrick huffs a little, but soon relents, grabbing David’s arm again to pull him in closer. It’s like this, with David’s leg slightly hitched over Patrick’s hip and Patrick’s nose thing pushing lightly into David’s forehead that they both settle in, sleep creeping up quickly as the mid-morning sun shines bright through the curtains.

“Patrick,” David mumbles, “is this what marriage is?”

“Yeah.”

“I really like it.”

“Me too, baby.”


End file.
